A Hidden Love
by Ruay Higirashi
Summary: What will happen when secret loves are exposed? What will Naraku do when he sees the perfect plan for destruction? SesshomaruMiroku SesshomaruMirokuNaraku Warnings: Anal, Rape, Maybe a little OOCness
1. My Beloved

**A Hidden Love**

Chapter One: My Beloved

My golden eyes found him easily the outward edge of his group. I could hear his slow, even breath from the shadows on the edge of their same camp. They had chosen to make camp in a clearing nestled in a small valley, not to far from my lands.

I had caught their scent earlier that morning. Curious of the feeling I had felt, I track them down here. Now I stand here at the dead of the night, watching a monk sleep. _A human, what was I thinking? I was getting hard over a freaking human__ཀ __Damn I need help_... But this human could make me feel so odd with just a smile of his sweet lips. No, with one glance of those wondrous violet eyes. All day all I think about was that haunted me since the day I meet him. I do not even know his name. I felt a sad feeling at that thought, that I was never going to be able to call him by his name. But why do I want to? He is a humanཀ

A sigh escaped my lips as I turned away from the camp and retreated slowly into the shadows. The only sound I made was the whooshing of my silver hair against my whit kimono. Weirdly, I yearned desperately him to wake and follow me, but if he had awoken he could not have known I was there anyway.

--------------------------------------

A feeling of eyes watching me made me open my violet eyes. With a quick glance around, I found that we were not being attacked and everybody was asleep. Yet that feeling was so real, and I still had that uneasiness that makes the hair of the back of your neck stand up.

Silently as I could manage I pushed my blankets aside and got up. In a standing position I searched the forest around me, but came up still empty handed.

Moving nimbly , I walked into the forest. I did not know what I was looking for, but some proof of him. It was a dream was what I was telling myself. A dream of his canine yellow eyes watching my body as I slept. Of his beautiful hair shining in the moonlight, and his awing body in the shadows of the trees. I wanted him so bad that I could feel myself getting hard, but sadly I knew it was a dream.

Sighing I sat down below a tree about a hundred yards way from camp. Silently fussing at my body for living me in this aroused state, so much so I new I could not sleep. Yet, I decided to want till tomorrow to satisfy that need. Getting up I started back to camp, only to have a hand come over my nose and mouth, blocking my air. Another arm came around my waist to stop my from twisting away. Though I tried not to, I fell into blackness.

--------------------------------------

When the dark headed man went limp against my body, I lowered him to the ground. I had done this to him on impulse, so I really had no idea what to do with him. Well I did have an idea, but it was out of the question with him passed out. His frame was small but surprisingly very muscled. Unable to pull myself

away and just leave him, I settled down under an oak tree and held him in my lap. His beautiful head resting against my chest, and legs a crossed to the left. I watched his peaceful expression has he slept soundly.

With a slip of his leather thong that held the silky black hair, it was now entwined with the silvery strands of my own. I ran my right claw greedily but gently through the tresses. Leaning my head slightly forward, I put my chin on top of his head and took in the dark head's scent.

A sigh escaped my lips as I fell into the welcomed darkness of sleep. Still holding him tight I sleep peacefully for the first time sense my father died. With in my arms I held my secret beloved, my heart. I never wanted to let go, but I knew it would not be so.

--------------------------------------

I awoke to warm, strong arms around me. I had a sense of security, and love. Without any thought at all, I snuggled closer to the one holding me. My still sleepy mind did not remember what had happened earlier. But, like with everything, reality hit me. I opened my eyes to see that my head was on a finely made chest dressed in a whit kimono. Strands of silver hair was lightly clasped in my hands, from when I was asleep, as I sat in his lap. In HIS lap. My heart was practically jumping out of my chest, not in fear, but in a sudden desire.

Looking up, I saw yellow canine eyes that were emotionless. I looked into the eyes for a bit more, before pressing my lips against his. I was hoping like hell that he did not throw my off him in revulsion. Sesshomaru's lips were tense and unmoving under mine for a brief second that oddly felt like a eternity. After the shock wore off of him, he softened his mouth against mine. I felt his clawed hands pull me gently closer to his form.

I pulled back from his mouth an inch or so. I gasped in air that was much needed at this point. Our eyes locked before he pulled me back for another kiss. This time the silver headed males tongue licked my lips, silently asking for entrance to my unexplored cavern. I happily softened my lips. He wasted no time in claiming my mouth. I heard my moan when our tongues touched, tenderly at first then growing hungry for each others taste.

Clawed hands slipped down my body, canine eyes looked into my own questioningly. With a small nod I let him lay me on the ground and come down on top of me. A soft groan escaped my lips as his clawed fingers slipped the tie to my simple kimono, exposing my chest to the cold air. I did not have much time to think about being cold as his hands were making slow circles on my chest and his kisses moved from my own lips to a trail to my neck. I made a sound deep in my throat as he bit my neck tenderly with his canine teeth.

I moved my hands up and down his nicely sculpted back in a encouraging manner, as a tilted my head for him to kiss and bite more of my neck in his wicked way. One of his hands was tangled in my dark hair, the other circling a nipple in a teasing fashion. He made a tight circle around it, but never touched the aching tip. I was arching uncontrollably into his caresses. I felt his grin on my neck as I got increasingly louder in my groans and pleads for more.

----------------------------------

My still clothed body was suddenly uncovered as I let the dark haired man role me over to my back. He most have not liked me being dominant, so I let him have the lead for a moment or two, maybe longer if he keep licking and sucking my nipples like that. I felt his hand slid slowly down my chest to my abs, then the flat plane of my stomach. He stopped teasingly right before my pubic hair, then he moved to my hip and around to my thigh. I gave a frustrated groan and arched my body into his, slightly grinding my hips into his. He hissed with pleasure as he grinded his hips back into me.

Not able to take it any longer, I quickly pushed him back under me, finding his lips for a frantic kiss. Pulling back I hoarsely said, "On your hands and nees..." He slowly rolled himself over to his stomach, then shacking slightly moved his arms and legs underneath him. I smiled to myself, happy that I could have such a effect on him. It made my erection go harder than I thought it could ever be. I raised to fingers to my mouth a licked them while the dark headed man looked back at me in lust filled violet eyes, and I almost lost it then. God he was beautiful with his hair tousled by my own hands, and his violet eyes slightly darkened by my touch. Removing my fingers from my mouth I slowly entered one into him, trying to be careful and not hurt the human male. When I heard him cry out, at first I had thought I hand hurt him, but he pushed back into my hand.

It took all the control I could muster to not take him hard right then, but I made myself add another finger to his wonderful heat of his entrance and stretch him. Oddly I felt that I did not want to hurt him, but he was a weak human. I was not sure if I could manage that, but silently told myself I would have to. Deciding after a little while longer of moving my fingers out of him, and hearing his moans, that I would have to take him now or lose control.

I slid my fingers out of him a firmly grabbed his hips. "If I hurt you, tell me and I will stop." I said in the smaller man's ear. Ever so aching slowly, I entered him. He was unbelievably hot and tight. Silently I knew that if he asked me to stop, I would not be able. When I had filled him with my length to the balls, I paused to let him get used to me. The next thing I new was he was moaning and arching back against me, telling me to move. Gritting my teeth for control I knew I did not have, I pulled back two or three inches then thrusted back into him. The dark hair man yelled out in pleasure and I knew I had found his prostate.

I, then, found a achingly slow rhythm. It was truly unbelievable the sounds, and they way he arched back against me. He pulled me down for a slow, hot kiss over his shoulder, before breaking it to whisper in my ear, "Faster, you assholeཀ" His words were so breathless and hoarse it made my heart beat even harder, if that was even possible. I did not comply fast enough for him it seems, so he pressed back even harder than before.

I was only to happy to comply with a low moan I picked thrusted harder and faster. One of my hands that was holding his hips still slipped between his thighs, and fisted it. I started to pump it in time to my thrust that were becoming more frantic into his tight entrance. I was now joining him in his incoherent moans and groans as we got closer to our climax. "Ahhhh... harderཀ" came a breathless command. "Maybe... if you... beg me." came my own hoarse voiced reply. I heard his loud moan that was between expiration and pleasure, and very hot. A amused smile was on my lips as I started to speed up, but pulled some of the control together to slow back down.

For some reason I wanted to here him beg me, and say he loved me. _Loved me? _Where did that come from. "Please Sesshomaru, please fuck me harder." came a breathless request. I lost it then. I beat hard into his wonderfully hot and tight, body and pumped his throbbing erection with no mercy. The sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard in the forest around us. It was so loud that at first I thought I had hurt him, but his breath was a pant now between moans.

I felt the smaller male muscles clinched around my erection, and his seed spill into my hand as he went into a orgasm. He came with a hoarse cry that sounded like my name, that made me come with just his voice. I collapsed on his back, my body completely worn out. I felt satisfied, and like it was oddly right to lay on this humans back breathless from the biggest orgasm I had ever had. He was _human__ཀ _I do not understand why I want this weak being as much as I do.

With a sigh I pulled out of the dark-haired man and rolled over to my back beside him. I looked him over with a curious gaze, he was flushed with passion from his hand to toes, fragile, and so sexy. I reached out on impulse and pulled him to my chest. It felt good to have this _weak_ being against my own skin. I heard his content sigh before I fell into the welcomed hands of sleep. My last though was I am just like my father, I loved this beautiful human being that laid in my arms. I loved him even though I did not even know his name.


	2. Aftermath

**A Hidden Love**

Chapter Two: Aftermath

Sesshomaru awoke to a twig snapping in the darkness. His mind was hazy with sleep thus his body ran purely on instinct. He pulled the warm body that laid in his arm closer to him in a protective gesture. He listened with his sensitive ears. The nosie did not come again, in fact, the forest around them was completely silent. The warmth coming off the dark haired man loving wrapped in his arms helped him relax his battle read body. It was heavenly. He never wanted to let go, but also knew that he had to go. In truth he never should have done this, but it was already in the past. Sometimes you just have to leave with your mistakes.

He looked down at the male, whose face was almost glowing in the moonlight. He first noted his thick eyelashes were casting shadows down his cheeks in lazy lines. Next came his delicate nose, though delicate it was masculine at the same time. His full, rosy lips was what caught his eyes after that. So kissable was the only thing that came to mind as he memorized the slight smile crossed them. 

Sesshomaru lowered his head to press his lips against the black-head male's soft ones. Violet eyes fluttered open for a mere moment, then closed. A slow smile spread a crossed my lips, as did his. 

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru whispered against his lips. He knew that the male would answer with out question in his sleepy state. 

"Miroku." came his softy, sleepy reply. 

Sesshomaru watched Miroku's features in silence as he drifted back into sleep.

Miroku was his monk's name. _Why am I being do possessive? It was only once! And it would never happen again! Besides_, he couldn't help but bitterly say to himself, _I was the one who smothered him, and jumped him when he woke up. It's not like he would let me anywhere near him again if I want to. Not that I want to!_

With a sigh, Sesshomaru gently untangle Miroku from himself, careful not to wake him, and gracefully stood up. He couldn't help keep his eyes off of Miroku's lovely body. He had a small muscled chest, a flat, smooth stomach, and long legs. It amazed Sesshomaru what he hid under that simple kimono.

He was nothing, but a human! He was nothing to me, Sesshomaru battered himself silently as he turned away from the appetizing view, and dressed quickly. His only thought was to leave. To get out of the male's intoxicating presence. He couldn't believe how much he was effecting him just sleeping! He must truly be losing his mind. 

Sesshomaru looked back at the dark-headed youth one last time. He committed the view of him to memory. The way he smiled in his sleep. The way his hair pooled around his head as a dark pillow. The way his pale body glistened in the moonlight. The sound of this even breathing, and soft grunts that came every once in a while. And lastly the smell of Miroku mixed so deliciously with his own. With all this he silently vowed never again.

Sesshomaru went back to his lands. For weeks all he did was protrol his land, endlessly. Any threat was taken care of and any rumor of trouble was diminished. In the meanwhile of all of this he was trying to keep track Naraku, his doings, and those pests of demons he had working for him. Still, no matter what he did or how much he worked himself, Sesshomaru could not get that damn human out of his mind. 

He could be in the middle of a battle, and he thoughts would go to that black-headed beauty that he knew was waging his own battles somewhere without Sesshomaru's protection. Oh! How he hated that. Many times that had caused him injury, not that he took long to heal any of the wounds. A cut here, a broken arm there was no big deal except it was for Sesshomaru. He hated knowing that that human was his weak spot. He had never had one before, not for his father, his half brother, not even for his mother. So why was the human such a nuicence to him? 

Sesshomaru passed it off as simple because he had mated with him at first. He didn't mate very often, seeing how he thought most demons beneath him. It was very hard to find a demon of his standards, but if you looked hard enough they were out there. He tried mating with other demons, but in the end couldn't stand their touch. 

Sesshomaru refused with all of his being to admit that he had a desire for a human. He refused to admit that my body waited his touch and his touch only. He refused to admit that his beautiful face was the reason he would not–could not–sleep. That those violet eyes had captivated him like no human or demon alike had done before. 

- - - - - -

Miroku groaned when the harsh sunlight woke him. He threw an arm over his eyes to block it out in hopes that he would go back to sleep. A shiver past through his body, this is when he noticed that he was not only cold but naked as the day he was born. 

The events of last night slowly came back to his sleep hazed mind. From the hand over his mouth to his head on that beautifully sculpted chest of pale marble just before falling into welcomed sleep unraveled slowly. "So, it was not a dream," Miroku whispered aloud in wonder. With a quick glance at the position of the sun told him that it was still a good hour before the group was normally up. One thing was going his way for once. At least he would have time to take a bath in the river before heading back into the camp. He couldn't just go back as he was with Shippo, though he was to young to understand the smell he had on him would still ask questions, and Inuyasha, who would most likely go into a rage.

A smile slowly crept to the male's lips as he stood up and started to gather his clothes before heading to the river which he could hear. 

Miroku was in daze the whole time he washed. His hands seemed to work on their own as his mind wonder back to the night before. He truly couldn't believe it happened! Lord Sesshomaru made love to him! His heart was about to burst as he thought about the tender, loving caresses. Sesshomaru could have hurt him if he had wanted to, but he didn't. That he was sure of. 

_But what does he think of me now? I acted like a wanton slut. No I WAS a wanton slut. Still he was my first. . ._His chest warmed at that thought, but he pushed all thoughts aside, truly not wanting to think. Miroku had, of course, been attracted to many man and women, but he never got past a few gropes and kisses contrary to what most people thought. 

_He left me before I awoke, probably because he didn't want to have to deal a whore. That is was he thought of me now isn't it? Nothing more than a common whore. Someone he could call on for sexually gratification, then throw aside when he grew bored? If he came again would I go to him like a whore? Who wouldn't? _He laughed bitterly to himself before reminding himself not to think about that. 

Miroku headed back to the camp, throughly cleaned of any Sesshomaru's scent even if he wished he could have left it. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so empty.

Sango and Kagome shoot him worried looks. 

_Oops, must have been later than I thought._

"I was just taking a bath," he said with a smile that he hoped was not fake. He sat down beside them and tried to keep up with the conversation, but only ended up staring into the fire so lost in thought he didn't even notice the girls were talking about him.

"Do know what's wrong with him? Because I'm clueless." Kagome said to Sango. Her brown eyes watched Miroku in utter confusion. Miroku had never acted like this before. He was always bright as the early morning sun, he never sets still or this quiet. The thing that worried her the most was the grim look on his face and the way his eyes seemed to say that he was having an internal war behind them. 

"I do not know. I can not, for the life of me, recall saying anything that would put him into this mood. I've never seen him so. . . lost looking," Sango struggled to find the right words. In all the time Miroku had traveled with them, she had never seen this. What could be troubling him so much that he didn't even notice their presence was beyond her. 

"Should we try to get him to talk about it?" Kagome asked hopelessly. She had no clue what else to do. Kagome looked up hopefully at Sango, but only saw the same puzzlement their as her own.

"Miroku?" Sango asked uncertainly. "Did something happen?"

Miroku jumped at when his name had been called. He cursed at himself for being so lost in thought. Taken a deep breath to claim his nerves he for his lie. "No, I'm just not feeling to well. Really I'm fine," he added when he saw their disbelieving looks. 

He was about to give another fake smile when Inu Yasha voice drew everyone's attention way from him. He sighed in relief. 

"I can smell blood and a lot of it up ahead. Kagome, any shards?" Inu Yasha asked. 

Relief passes through every bit of Miroku at the thought of taking his mind off of Sesshomaru. He felt guilty that he was happy for death and destruction just because he was selfish enough want his problems off of his mind. 


	3. A Trap

**A Hidden Love**

Chapter Three: A Trap

Sesshomaru's head snapped up suddenly as a breeze blew roughly from the south. The demon lord could smell the disgusting blood of his half brother and, more importantly, Miroku's, An unexplainable, overwhelming dread filled him.

What was going on? What if Miroku was badly injured? Dead? A million questions rushed through his head, but–more clearly than anything else– he felt the need to protect what was his. Sesshomaru had only felt that before with Rin. That little girl had whittled her way into his heart, so did this mean the monk had also?

Another breeze blew through the trees carrying the same scent as the pervious. That broke Sesshomaru from his thoughts. 'Fight now, think later!' He told himself firmly.

Sesshomaru released his human form with ease, shifting into his dog demon form. With a low growl that sent every bird into the air for miles around, he started running. His great leaps ate up the ground between him and Miroku.

''

Kanna's looking glass went black has the image of Sesshomaru, the great dog demon, running towards his little monk. Like the prince charming off to save his damsel in distress from her impending doom.

'How disgustingly sweet!' Naraku commented to himself. 'I think I might puke.'

Naraku couldn't help but smirk at how well his plan was going. Everyone had fell into his trap so perfectly they won't ever suspect how dead they were. It was all so delighting to the half demon.

After learning of Miroku's and Sesshomaru's little secrete, the half demon had to play with them, at least a little bit. And, oh, wouldn't he get some enjoyment from rubbing it in Sesshomaru's face that he had fell into the same weakness as his father!

''

Miroku heaved a heavy sigh has he sat, more like dropped, down. They had been attacked suddenly by a hord of Naraku's demons. Fighting for two hours had taken a lot out of the group. The only sound that the monk could hear over the blood rushing his ears was the panting of his and those who dropped down around him.

It had been a hard fight against Naraku's demons and the wind witch, Kagura. The battle seemed normal until Kagura joined the fight. She had cut them up pretty bad then left in a great gust of wind. Why would she have back down when they were wore out enough to take? Miroku shook his head of these thoughts to worry about Inu Yasha.

The half demon had used his wind scar and wiped out pretty much all of Naraku's demons out. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had finished the rest off without much problem or help from Inu Yasha. When the battle was done, the half demon had oddly stayed about a hundred feet from the rest of the group. Normally he would have had to look Kagome then the rest of the group over before he would even relax. Why was it different to day? Did Kagura really hurt him when they weren't paying attention?

"I'll get this one," the monk said with a slight grin to Kagome and Sango before walking over to Inu Yasha's prone figure in the distance.

The half demon seemed to get more stiff the closer he got to him, and Miroku was starting to get worried for his friend. He ran the last couple of feet and laid a hand on a shoulder covered with white hair.

"Are you alright, Inu Yasha?" was the only thing Miroku could think to ask.

A low growl was all that could be heard from Inu Yasha's body has he shifted under Miroku's hand.

The half demon slowly brought his head up. Instead of his character yellow canine eyes, there were glowing red ones. His face also held the marks of a full demon, four purple, jagged marks on his cheek bones.

Miroku started back and tripped on something behind him. His mind was trying to take in what he had saw while his body was trying to act on instinct which was to get the hell out of there.

"Kagome!" Miroku called out, hoping his friend would hear him. Before focusing on the figure of Inu Yasha now above him. The monk's mind was moving to fast for him, and it was all he could do to get out of the way of now full demon's first swing.

* * *

Thanks, everyone, for your reviews. I'm hoping to update more often! And I'm sorry it's such a short chapter and that I left you on a cliff hanger. So I gurss I'll see you guys next chapter! Tell me what you think.

RuayHigirashi


End file.
